


Meat

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie and the Batter taking a bath. Takes place in the same universe as Pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt at the OFF Kink Meme:
> 
> _Can i Prompt for some fluffy Zach and Batter bath times? We know that the batter is probably caked in god knows what after all that Spector purifying he does, so why not let Zach scrub him down?  
>  Bonus points if the Batter gets fussy or ticklish in some areas. Huehuehue_

Zacharie was already enjoying the hot meat of his bath when he heard the front door slam open and shut. He knew that sound well. The Batter was back once more for a change of clothes and to steal his bed for a few hours, he was sure of it. Which was why he was surprised when the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a naked Batter covered in bruises, gore, and the Player knew what else.

He was even more surprised when the Batter heavily walked forward, favouring his right leg just enough to be visible, and climbed into his bath. Fortunately the claw footed tub was large enough to contain both of them, but it was a little cramped, and still pretty unexpected of the Batter to act this way. "You make yourself at home everywhere you go, Batter, or is that an honour reserved for my little shops?"

The Batter snorted and poked Zacharie's rubber ducky, but didn't give any more of an answer, choosing instead to lie back and close his eyes, all four of them, with a sigh.

"You're too far for me to clean you," Zacharie pointed out. Perhaps their little rituals were another thing the Batter had grown to like.

As if to further confirm this theory, the Batter slowly turned his back to Zacharie with a groan, then lay back against Zacharie's soft body as the meat squished around them.

Zacharie had to resist the urge to say "good boy". He picked up the face towel from where he had let it drop onto the floor, then dipped it into the meat and began to clean the Batter, starting with his hair and face. The Batter's face was almost as dirty as his hands; Zacharie took his time in cleaning it, carefully going over the four eyelids, lightly brushing over the Batter's lower lip until the Batter moved it between his teeth to pry it away from Zacharie's attention. 

Chuckling at himself, Zacharie swept the towel behind the Batter's ears before continuing downward, over the Batter's broad shoulders, his solid pecs, pausing just long enough to brush over a small nipple before going back up and down his lean, muscular arm. Folding the Batter's arm, Zacharie began to focus on the Batter's absolutely filthy hand. With great care, he scrubbed the calloused palm and between the long fingers. One by one, he wrapped the fingers in his towel and wiped them clean, doing his best to get the blood out from under nails that shouldn't have been this sharp. Once he was done with one hand, he went to work on the other, pleased to hear that the Batter's breath had quickened instead of slowing down. He had not lost him to sleep yet.

"Are you well, Batter?" Zacharie whispered behind his mask, holding Batter's left hand in his to clean the back of it.

The Batter let out a noncommittal noise, but he was leaning rather heavily against Zacharie, his head comfortably tucked in the crook of Zacharie's neck. That is, until Zacharie clean his left side in one light sweep. He sat straight up with a muffled yelp, nearly knocking Zacharie in the jaw with his head.

Zacharie blinked behind his mask, hands in mid-air. Oh my. That yelp had not been one of pain. Could the Batter be... "Ticklish?"

The Batter glared at him over his shoulder.

Zacharie raised his hands to appease the Batter. "Hey now, amigo. I couldn't have known." But it felt good to. To know the Batter could be sensitive to touch, and not just a human machine being pushed and pulled around into a crusade made him that much more... human. "But since you're awake now, you could turn around so I can clean your lower body."

He saw the Batter hesitate. He might not want to get caught being vulnerable again, but he needed to be washed, after all his purifying and travelling on foot.

Slowly, staring at Zacharie the whole time, the Batter finally turned around and planted a foot on Zacharie's chest in defiance.

Zacharie simply chuckled and gave the Batter's feet the same treatment as his hands, only slightly faster. He suspected the Batter had gotten excited earlier at the cleaning of his hands. He was thankful, in fact, that when Batter had jumped he hadn't moved back, because he would not have been able to explain his erection. As he wiped the Batter's legs, going up, he moved between the Batter's legs, careful to keep himself sat down on his heels to hide his hard cock under the surface of the meat. It seemed he hadn't been mistaken, however: the closer he got to the Batter's crotch, the more the Batter shifted and sank in the meat, breathing picking up again.

"You don't want me to give you mouth-to-mouth, friend. Try not to drown," he said jokingly as he definitely moved in between the Batter's bent legs and reached for his cock under the meat.

He had been right.

Not letting it faze him, an easy task with a mask on, he pulled back the foreskin with care, cleaning the Batter's cock and balls as he had done the rest of his body, as he had done often enough.

The Batter gasped.

Zacharie let him go as he would usually do, but did not move back. "All clean, dear Batter."

The Batter looked at Zacharie like the merchant had hit him with his own bat and charged him for the damage for a moment. His expression then faded away back into the usual cold, haughty mask he always wore in public, even as he reached between his legs. Only the slight flush on his face, his heavy breathing and the movement of his arm betrayed what he was actually doing. He guessed a happy ending was also an extra to pay for.

It didn't take very long before Zacharie joined him, however, stroking his own dick while watching the Batter do the same. The mask hid his expression, but judging from his audible panting, Zacharie was very much enjoying himself. Neither of them spoke as they masturbated together, silence only broken by the meat squishing and their respective panting.

The Batter's back arched as he came; immediately, he lost his balance and found himself slipping down onto his back with his head under the meat. Just as quickly, though, he found himself being hoisted back up by two big hands under his armpits.

Zacharie pulled the Batter into his arms, stroking his back as he coughed out the meat he'd inhaled. "I told you not to drown, friend," Zacharie said without malice, holding him securely. It would be lying to say watching the Batter suddenly go under hadn't scared him at all. It was all fun and games until somebody died messily, after all.

Once he was breathing normally again, the Batter untangled himself from Zacharie's embrace and finally spoke up for the first time since he had walked into the shop. "I'm borrowing your bed."

Zacharie let him go and got out of the bath after him, then pulled out the drain and put the rubber duck onto a nearby shelf. "If you don't mind sharing."

The Batter said nothing.

Zacharie knew he wouldn't mind.


End file.
